Pensamientos
by Tiny D.Soul
Summary: ONE-SHOT. John se pone a pensar en su vida junto a su compañero de piso. En el proceso, descubre quien es Sherlock Holmes para él.


**Disclaimer: ** Sherlock BBC no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. No recibo ganancia alguna con esta historia.

**Personajes**: Sherlock/John - Slash

_Pensamientos_

_Caminaba por las frías y húmedas calles de Londres, con destino a su departamento en Baker Street. No podía quejarse de su nuevo hogar, le resultaba un agradable lugar para vivir. Había buscado incesablemente un espacio donde sentirse cómodo, un lugar donde abandonar esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada noche. Su vida había culminado en un oscuro pozo del que no podía salir, donde los fantasmas de su pasado lo perseguían._

_En su piso en Baker Street pudo encontrar un poco de la paz que anhelaba; aunque sea solo un poco de ella. Lamentablemente esas pesadillas no se habían ido, pero consiguió algo de bastante más importancia, un compañero de piso. Delgado y alto, con un aire altanero y mirada calculadora, profunda y misteriosa, Sherlock era en realidad más que un compañero. Este misterioso detective se había aparecido sin previo aviso, volteando de cabeza la más o menos tranquila vida que llevaba. Junto a él había vuelto a sentir la adrenalina en cada parte de su cuerpo; corriendo de un lado a otro, siguiendo pistas y deducciones, John era un nuevo hombre junto a Sherlock, y en varios sentidos._

_No dejaba de sorprenderlo. La manera en que deducía lo que habría ocurrido o lo que ocurriría ,con escasas pistas; como su entusiasmo por resolver algo se le pegaba a cualquiera que esté cerca de él, sobre todo a John y las interminables maneras de acabar con su aburrimiento. Lo que al principio marco al detective como un lunático ahora parecía lo más normal del mundo. Los hoyos que se encontraban en las paredes, podrían considerarse como un método de decoración, cuyo origen era nada más ni nada menos que la manera de des aburrirse que Sherlock tenía. Habría que pensar si una pistola es buen elemento para el decorado. John comenzó poco a poco a acostumbrarse al raro comportamiento que tenía, llegando a pensar que era el único que comprendía, hasta cierto punto, al detective._

_En su rutinaria convivencia el doctor no podía evitar cuestionarse, bueno pues, miles de cosas; pero siempre había una cuestión que llamaba mas su atención que otras. Aunque increíblemente extraña al principio, y a veces aterradora, era algo que John no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Era un sentimiento, o de eso estaba casi seguro, que se asomaba cada vez que Sherlock sonreía, con aires superioridad, al resolver algún caso; de igual manera cuando le agradecía por su ayuda. Aunque se sintiera bien que su presencia fuera de gran apoyo para el detective, pensaba que no era solo un agradecimiento común, como de amigos o colegas, sospechaba que había algo oculto. Por supuesto que creía que esos pensamientos eran tonterías suyas y se lo reprocho mil veces a sí mismo, pero cada vez que desistía de la idea el investigador privado le dirigía una sonrisa o lo miraba con cierto significado en sus ojos, y no era solo una mirada fugaz sino una mirada de unos pocos segundos, lo que ponía de los nervios al doctor. Había pensado en algún interés amoroso pero lo descarto de inmediato. Siendo Sherlock una persona disparatada, a pesar de su inteligencia, no le sorprendería pero había dicho claramente que estaba casado con su trabajo y que no le interesaban ese tipo de cosas; lo que John entendió perfectamente. Además siendo ambos hombres, sería bastante extraño y esa idea incomodaba un poco a John; pero tampoco le desagradaba. _

_Teniendo ese tema en mente, el doctor se puso a pensar en sus sentimientos hacia el detective. Lo admiraba, eso era realmente cierto. Desaprobaba algunas de sus actitudes, pero era una persona asombrosa y más que nada lo había ayudado a salir de esa oscuridad que atormentaba su vida. Estaba eternamente agradecido por ello. No dudaría en dar su vida por él ya que pensaba era su amigo más preciado. La persona más especial que John tenía en esos momentos._

_Dándose cuanta de lo esencial que era él en su vida, el doctor se percato por primera vez que ese sentimiento, esos pensamientos, no eran solo de un amigo hacia otro, sobrepasaba esa barreda llegando a ser algo completamente diferente a la amistad. _

_Su mente ya tenía en claro lo que sentía, no completamente, pero no podía evitar mirar a Sherlock con ojos distintos. John no estaba seguro si seguir con aquello dentro de su cuerpo y mente, aunque continuaría con sus especulaciones si era necesario para encontrar una respuesta que aclare esa duda._

El detective notaba un cambio en el aire. Alrededor del doctor. Últimamente se lo notaba muy pensativo, algo que lo divertía un poco. Dejando su violín en la mesa se pregunta sonriendo si al fin pudo, de una vez por todas, descifrar ese difícil acertijo que merodeaba en su mente.

Gracias por leerlo n.n Comentario?


End file.
